50 Words
by Midnight Ghost
Summary: 50-themes, 1 sentense ficlets When the moon is bright, the winds are calm, and Soul is by her side, that truely is when she is the happiest.


Fandom: Soul Eater  
Pairing: Soul/Maka  
Rating: K+

Taken from livejournal. 1 fic sentences, 50 themes....it ended up being 50 themes, 1 sentence each.

-o-

#01 – Comfort

That night was the first night he saw her weak side, as she sobbed into his chest.

#02 – Kiss

Their first kiss was on pure accident as Black Star tripped Maka and she landed on a passed out Soul.

#03 – Soft

Maka's favorite pillow was Soul's stomach- hard yet soft.

#04 – Pain

The last thing Maka saw was Soul silent screaming her name as everything went black.

#05 – Potatoes

That night Maka chucked a potato at Soul, who secretly smiled as the world went potatoes.

#06 – Rain

The day both of them got locked out of the apartment they danced until the rain stopped and the sun smiled down at them.

#07 – Chocolate

Soul loves chocolate.... Especially when it's all over Maka's face.

#08 – Happiness

When Maka wasn't PMSing, when she got enough sleep, when her hair wasn't frizzy, and when she was with Soul were the happiest times of her life.

#09 – Telephone

Once, when everyone played Telephone, instead of sending Maka the words I am the greatest God on the earth, he whispered I love you on accident.

#10 – Ears

Maka was all ears when Soul played the piano, even more when sleeping.

#11 – Name

Soul will never forget the look on Maka's face when she found out his whole name... Hysterical.

#12 – Sensual

Maka hated the smug look Soul had as she was hand-cuffed to him with Liz locking the door behind her.

#13 – Death

When her dad died, Soul was the first one to hold her and the last one leave her.

#14 – Sex

When ever Soul did his sexist act, he usually ended up on the couch with a gap in his head.

#15 – Touch

Of course, in the middle of the night, Maka's soft touch gave him a small smile as she snuggled into his embrace.

#16 – Weakness

"Your weakness is that you care too much."

#17 – Tears

That night was the first night she has seen Soul cry... Over a movie she borrowed from Liz.

#18 – Speed

The quiet hum of the motorcycle always put Maka to sleep.

#19 – Wind

He loves it when the wind blows the _right_ way at the right time.

#20 – Freedom

"WEE! I LOVE FLYING!"

#21 – Life

Maka pouted as Soul got the last cupcake... Not fair.

#22 – Jealousy

"I'm going to kill the fucking bastard later."

#23 – Hands

Maka hated the hands that could play a melody, turn into a scythe, and drive her crazy.

#24 – Taste

Nothing could compete with the taste of her lips.

#25 – Devotion

"Even if the world dies and everyone leaves, I'll be here."

#26 – Forever

He hates it when she leaves him.

#27 – Blood

When Soul was cut by Crona, she felt her whole world spinning, it ending, it stopping.

#28 – Sickness

Winter, Maka's favorite season, where sickness and then cuddling ensures.

#29 – Melody

"Can you play that again?"

#30 – Star

The stars shine bright, but not as much as she does.

#31 – Home

Home, where everything starts and ends.

#32 – Confusion

The insanity was coming, but she knew he would be there to end the confusion.

#33 – Fear

Her fear of clowns amuses him to no end, especially when she comes crying to him.

#34 – Lightning/Thunder

They huddle together under a blanket until the storm ends.

#35 – Bonds

She hides the flower he gave her in her photo-book.

#36 – Market

"What do you want? And don't say that you want me again."

#37 – Technology

"I hate that cellphone... It always turns on at night."

#38 – Gift

She is everything I need.

#39 – Smile

Maka loves all his smiles: the satisfied one, the smug one, the I-am-going-to-kill-anyone-who-flirts-with-Maka smile, and the one just for her.

#40 – Innocence

Sometimes she is too innocent for her own good.

#41 – Completion

He and Maka are a set, never to be apart.

#42 – Clouds

He was in cloud 9.

#43 – Sky

I always stare at it, waiting for you.

#44 – Heaven

Where you will go, with your pure smile.

#45 – Hell

Where I'll be, lonely and sad, and pining for you.

#46 – Sun

She's the sun in my life, bright and sunny.

#47 – Moon

Her quiet counterpart, to hold her stable and bask in her glory.

#48 – Waves

The calming waves and sea breeze made her smile in utter amazement.

#49 – Hair

Soul loved how Maka's pigtails were so smooth and thin.

#50 – Supernova

Our love is beyond cosmic.

-o-

I loved doing this, I guess I do better when I'm bored!

Disclaimer: I do not own the prompts or Soul Eater.


End file.
